Spanish Can Be Fun
by Rayjpop
Summary: Freddie is having trouble learning Spanish so while walking through the park he finds the perfect Spanish teacher, Griffin. Explains why Freddie keeps using Spanish on the show. Griffin/Freddie


**Author's Note: **I am finally getting to write the stories that I promised you all. So here it is. Please excuse any possible OOC-ness because I haven't watched the show in forever. Although, this is kind of AU, just to warn you.

* * *

**Spanish Can Be Fun**

Freddie sighed while trying to memorize the vocabulary for his Spanish class. He didn't quite know why he had to learn Spanish; it was Washington for crying out loud. Nobody ever spoke Spanish in Seattle, so there wasn't a need to learn it. Giving up on the possibility that he would be able to learn this language, Freddie decided to take a walk in the cool afternoon weather.

While walking through the downtown streets Freddie stumbled upon a park that he didn't know existed. Children ran around and played various games that reminded Freddie of his youth, playing tag with Carly, Gibby, Sam and sometimes Spencer. However he tripped on something and landed in a puddle of rainwater. He groaned and slowly got up out of the puddle and shivered from his soaked clothes.

"Lo siento, señor!" The little kid said grabbing the ball that tripped Freddie. Of course Freddie knew what the kid said but he wished he could say it's okay. Instead Freddie just nodded and the boy ran off to return to his friends.

"I'm sorry for my little brother. He doesn't understand that people don't always speak Spanish." Freddie turned to the sound of the voice only to find Griffin.

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. I'm sorry Freddie." Griffin gave him an apologetic smile knowing that his brother probably was the one to trip Freddie.

"Griffin, it's okay. I tripped on the ball and I fell into a puddle. I need to go home and change…. It's freezing out here." Freddie said while he crossed his arms in order to keep warm.

"I'll go with you. My mom is watching my brother so she doesn't care if I leave." Griffin pulled off his leather jacket and put it over Freddie's shoulders. A slight blush appeared on Freddie's face while they walked back to his apartment.

* * *

Back at Freddie's apartment; Inside Freddie's Room

"I'll just be a minute. Have a seat on my bed." Freddie said while walking into the bathroom grabbing some clothes from the hamper. Griffin looked around Freddie's room before noticing the textbook and note cards on the table. 'Spanish.' Griffin read the textbook and noticed that Freddie was having trouble with the vocabulary. He completely understood because nobody except his family spoke it in the entire town.

"Sorry for taking so long. Here is your jacket back." Griffin smiled and placed the jacket on the chair before sitting on Freddie's bed.

"Having trouble with Spanish Freddie? I could help you with it. My entire family speaks it." Freddie closed the book and placed it on his dresser, obviously embarrassed. He turned away from the older boy on the bed and sighed.

"Griffin, while your offer is greatly appreciated I don't think it would work. You could be trying to use me to get to Carly."

"Why not Freddie? I can teach you more than that book ever could. Heck, I can even help you with studying for tests. Please, this isn't a trick." Griffin looked like he was telling the truth and Freddie nodded.

"Okay. Let's start." They started having a slow conversation in Spanish while Freddie tried using some of the new words he had to for the class.

"No Freddie. You need to roll your R's more. Here, I'll show you." Griffin patted the space next to him on the bed and Freddie sat down.

"Watch me." Griffin began rolling his R's while Freddie watched. Once Griffin was finished it was Freddie's turn. Freddie tried to roll his R's but ended up biting his tongue.

Griffin watched Freddie stumble through another failed attempt on rolling the R's. So to help him get it right Griffin placed two hands on Freddie's face with the intent on helping him get it. Instead he leaned in and captured Freddie's lips with his own.

Freddie at first froze and didn't know what to do but after realizing that he liked the feeling of Griffin's lips on his own he returned the kiss. Griffin pushed Freddie down so that he was on top of the smaller teen, grinding against him.

Of course Mrs. Benson had to walk in and see her baby boy pinned under another boy who seemed to be taking advantage of him. Her motherly instincts took over and threw the boy off her son.

"Mom! Don't go throwing my boyfriend into the wall!" Freddie said while making sure that Griffin was okay. His mom just stomped off and left her son alone with Griffin.

* * *

**A/N:** It's short I know. I am sorry but I loved the ending because that's how I picture the way Freddie would act. Anyway reviews would be nice but are not required.

Have a nice day everyone!

~Ray


End file.
